joseffandomcom-20200214-history
Josef the game 4: The truth
Josef the game 4 came out in christmas 2012 and is one of the best and coolest games in the Josef series. Plot The story of Josef the game 4 is set 2 years after the thrid. The plot is that josef and tom are sent to the dark world to defeat the 10 evil masters of power and the great master of super-dooper power. Meanwhile stella and shaun are trying to stop crime in bright city. Levels Dark world story (josef and tom): 1.Enter the dark 2.Dark gate Boss: Master 1- Big black fish 3.swamp escape in the dark 4.through the dark icycle mountain boss: master 2-scary ice monkey 5.Jungle of blackness 6.Pitch black tree top Boss: Master 3- Giant teeth eater 7.dark valley of evil 8.deceiving world of mirrors in the dark boss: master 4- huge snotty magician who is enormous 9.Ghoust town of darkness 10.Blood house Boss: Master 5- Cliff ritchard 11.fiery inferno of fire and flames and darkness 12.smells like hell world boss: master 6- giant enourmous ghastly shadow of a witch 13.Scary land (EKKKK) 14.Thunder in tom's eyes boss: Master 7- Scary god 15.woohoo were out of the dungeon 16.oops no were not boss: master 8- gigantic frankensteins monster 17.Goo land, oh its goo land! 18.Rain in toms eyes Boss: Master 9- Big scary chomping dark evil ultimate, power guy Feat. Lil wayne 19. rotting star lord 20.flashing ball of hell boss: master 10- weird and crazy jester (who is ginormous) Real world story (Stella and shaun): 1.Take out the gang boss 2.Oh wait, that wasnt the gang boss its that guy...GET HIM!! 3.Now to take out the gun dealer Boss: The gun dealer who is a giant robot 4.Assualt on floor 15 5.The big plane bash Boss: Starscreen (From transformers) 6. Ecape from the bomb factory!! 7.Shaun gets his own back on... Boss: Tyler 8.The big hoo-haa in the fair 9.We need the help of nasa! 10.Wait is that josef..? Boss: Guy dressed as josef (who is normal size not giant in anyway shape or form!) Final story(Spoilers): Breif story: The final master of super-dooper power is not in the dark world and actuly in the real world. Josef, woried for his parents safety returns to the real world. He find his parents in bright city fighting crime and is glad there ok but just after they meet up again there is a large bang in the distance so they go to check it out. It the turns out to be the final master of super-dooper power. After getting through the smoke they see the final master of the dark world only to find out it is none other than the space beast..REBORN! After they get over the shock with some hot coco and biscits the battle between josef and the Space beast commences!! Boss: The space beast!: Phase one: The first phase is on the roof- tops of bright city you can only use josefs homing attack at this point Phase two: Josef gets in his nasa suit and heads up to space with the space beast for a show down, at this point josef can use a large aray of attacks to beat the space beast After the battle ends Josef returns to earth and the space beast dies, every one is happy except for tom because he remembers it was once his pet (revenge of the wee wee )